falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Simon Drake
Simon Drake is a freelance gun for hire who operates in the Capital Wastelands, he is known throughout the settlements as a cynic with a heart of gold, who occasionally will help those out in need. A highly skilled marksman, knife fighter and brawler, He prefers to use small weapons such as his .32 Hunting Rifle and a .44 Scoped Magnum Revolver, and a sawed-off shotgun. He also carries a Combat Knife and Brass Knuckles for more personal encounters. He is a heavy smoker and will happily accept a couple of cartons of cigarettes as payment for a job. Early Life Simon Drake was born in Rivet City in 2246 to Les Drake, one of the city's senior Security officers, and Diane Drake, the city's teacher. Simon was born the eldest of two, his sister was born in 2248. When Simon was five, his parents had decided that Rivet City was too stifling to live in, and decided that they should move out into more open territory. Les had heard wanderers speak of an old pre-War building that stood relatively intact fifty miles west of DC that had yet to be claimed. The family packed their belongings and loaded it onto a pair of Brahmin, and went off to find the their new home. They found it, intact as the traders said, and unclaimed, aside from a few Radroaches and a rogue Centaur which were easily dealt with by Les and his trusty assault rifle. They fixed up a large part of the building, isolating it off from the rest of it, and made it their home, Simon was pleased that he had his own room and didn't have to share with his noisy sister. Growing up in the new home was relativity easy. Les, and experienced soldier and former wanderer himself, made short work of any Raiders or Super Mutants that got too close to comfort, and as Simon grew, he developed amazing marksmanship skills, shooting Radroaches with an old BB gun his father gave him. When he was fifteen, a pack of Super Mutants attacked the building, his father managed to hold them off with a Minigun, barely. But more came soon after, so Simon grabbed his father's .32 Hunting Rifle, and began picking off the advancing Super Mutants from his bedroom window, he scored headshot after headshot, giving Les more time to reload his Minigun and take down the remaining Mutants. Impressed with his son's marksmanship, and that he hardly used the rifle anymore as he used a Sniper Rifle for hunting, he repaired the old rifle and gave it to Simon, telling him that in the pre-War years, US Marine Marksmen used to give their rifles girl's names. Simon named his new rifle 'Vanessa', after an older woman he met a couple of years earlier. Tragedy and Retribution When Simon turned twenty one, he wet out on a hunting trip while his father was ill. After bagging four Mirelurk, he returned home to a horrific sight. His family had been slaughtered, both his mother and his sister had been raped and then murdered, and they killed his father as he slept in his bed. However, whoever murdered his family, had left one of their own. A young man in raider armor was sitting on the floor, a half empty bottle of Vodka in his hand, and he was singing to himself. He dragged the man by his hair outside of the house. He used surgical tubing as tourniquets on the Raider's arms and legs. Using a weapon known as a ripper, he sawed the arms and legs off of the now screaming and pleading raider below where he had tied the tourniquets. He then leaned the now limbless man up against a nearby rock and used a Molerat Lure. Three Molerats approached the house, and began circling the rock. The raider screamed for mercy and told Simon the location of his gang's hideout, Simon just sat, smoked and watched as the three Molerats devoured the raider from the bloody stumps upwards, until he died in excruciating pain. He remembered what the raider had said about his and his gang's hideout being to the east. Simon packed more shells for Vanessa, he took an old Chinese 10mm pistol and plenty of ammo and his father's old Combat Knife. He then headed out east to find his family's killers. Just before sunset, Simon came across a camp of Raiders, they were drinking whiskey and vodka that had been stolen from his house, all of them were drunk, and about to get a rude sobering up. Simon took the first one down with a head shot from his rifle, he then felled the second and the third with a head and a throat shot from his 10mm pistol, the fourth who was laying down with his head on a rock, passed out from drink, had his head stamped flat against the rock his head was laying against, he saved the gang's leader for last, he had also passed out and was laying on the floor. Simon wanted the man clean and sober for what he had coming to him. When the gang's leader woke, he found himself laying on the ground, with a noose around his chest, under his arms, he looked up and saw Simon standing over him, holding the other end of rope, the rope had been slung over a metal strut that was sticking out of the concrete bridge support tower where the base was located. As soon as the gang leader realized what was about to happen, Simon began pulling the rope downwards, which quickly hoisted the Raider leader up by his neck. He struggled and kicked as Simon tied the rope to something secure, leaving the man dangling in mid air, he was choking. "You cut my father's throat as he slept in his bed. You raped my mother and my nineteen year old sister before you killed them. And now you're hanging from a metal strut, about to die a long, painful death, you piece of shit!" Simon growled as he took a sawed off shotgun and blew the leader's legs off at the knees. The leader screamed as his stumps sprayed blood everywhere. Simon reloaded the shotgun, then grabbed the man's left arm, putting the shotgun's barrel to the inside of the elbow, he pulled the trigger, taking the leader's arm off, he did the same with the right arm. Simon lit up a cigarette then pulled out his Combat knife, he stabbed the leader in the chest and pulled the knife down his chest to his stomach, cutting a gaping slit, causing him to scream further. Using modified surgical tubing, that had a makeshift hook tied at each end, Simon pulled the tubing tight around his back, and hooked each hook into the chest wound, the rubber tubing pulled tight and opened the wound, Simon quickly ran around the back, grabbing his legs and pulling him backwards, and then letting him go and watched as he swung back and forth, dropping his intestines all over the ground. Simon then left the man to die. He returned home and buried his family, he stayed at the house for another month, before packing his belongings and moving on, trying to put his family's murder behind him, he vowed to himself, that no innocent life shall suffer at another's hands if he could help it. Category:Characters Category:Mercenaries